A known vehicle includes a variable trail length mechanism that varies a trail length of a front wheel that is disposed anterior to a vehicle body and is steerable about a steering axis, in addition to, as the vehicle body, a vehicle body frame and a steering rotation unit that is supported on the vehicle body frame to rotate about a steering axis, and a front wheel support member that supports the front wheel (see, for example, Patent Document 1). In Patent Document 1, the trail length is changed to a negative value when the vehicle travels at a low speed including a stationary state and the trail length is changed to a positive value during an ordinary traveling state in which the vehicle travels at a speed higher than a predetermined speed.